Katniss and Peeta's life in District 13
by HungerGamesfan2000
Summary: Before the Quarter Quell Katniss and Peeta got married for real. And the night before the interviews for the quell, Katniss found out she was pregnant with Peeta's baby. The rebels saved both Katniss and Peeta from the arena. No one know about their marriage and baby.
1. chapter 1: On the hovercraft

When I wake up, my eyes are trying to adjust to my surroundings. Well it looks like I am on a hovercraft. Oh crap, I'm in a Capitol hovercraft. Where is Peeta?

Where is my husband?

Without a second thought, I have a syringe in my hand; ready to kill. I start walking to a door, until I hear someone's voice that only could belong to Haymitch Abernathy. There's also two other voices, but I can't place who belongs to the voices.

"Finnick, is Peeta up yet?" Plutarch says.

Why is Finnick here? Why is Plutarch and Haymitch on a Capitol hovercraft? Wait, Plutarch asked Finnick if Peeta is up. Peeta is alive?

As I lean in closer, so I can hear Finnick's answer. The door opens, making me almost fall on my face. "Hey, look sweetheart is awake." Haymitch says in a somewhat nice way. I am just standing there as Haymitch, Finnick and Plutarch stare at me.

"Where… is…. Peeta?" I say as slowly as I can without screaming.

Haymitch smiles and holds out his hand to me. "Come with me sweetheart." I grab Haymitch's hand. He then leads me to another room. Haymitch stops in front of a gray door. "He's in here and he has been asking for you for a while. We had to inject with some stuff that made him go to sleep."

I let go of Haymitch's hand. I open the door with so many things running through my mind. Does he remember what happened in the arena? Is he badly hurt? But the main thing that running in my head is that I finally get to see my Peeta.

When I walk into the room all I see is gray walls and a bed. On the bed has a blonde hair and blue eyes man. That is my Peeta, my husband.

"Peeta," I say with tears streaming down my face.

Peeta's face lights up with a smile from ear to ear. Peeta gets off from the bed, and runs to me. He picks me up in his big strong arms and spins me around. We just hold each other for what seems like hours.

Before he can say a word. I kiss him with all the love I have for him. We eventually break from our kiss with the need for air. I finally have my Peeta back with me.

Haymitch walks in and sees Peeta and I holding each other. "Well, it seems you two are having a nice time together," Haymitch says, "meet back up with me and the others in 10 minutes." Haymitch leaves with a smile on his face.

Peeta pulls me to the bed and has me sitting on his lap. I turn to face Peeta and take in those blue eyes that made me fall in love with him. A minute or so before Peeta speaks up.

"Katniss, are you okay? Is the baby okay? Also, do they know about us being married and about the baby?" Peeta said with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I don't know and no," I say slowly, so he can hear every word.

Oh on, the baby. I need to find out if our baby is okay. I won't feel the baby move for least a few months.

"Don't worry Peeta, I'll find out how the baby when we get to where we are heading to." I try to say without crying.

Where are we heading to? No one has told me. It doesn't seem like Peeta knows. If he did he would have told me. They better inform us soon.

"I love you so much Katniss." Peeta says looking into my gray eyes.

"I love you too Peeta." I say before Peeta puts his lips onto mine. Oh I love this man so much.


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan

It felt like hours of Peeta and I being together. Of course it was only 10 minutes because Haymitch was banging on the door. Saying that we need to hear the plain of what is going to happen soon. So Peeta and I leave to hear about this plain.

Peeta and I walk hand in hand to where the others are. Hopefully, this meeting won't be so long. I'm really tired and I want to spend more time with Peeta.

"Nice for guys to joins us," Plutarch says with a big smile on his face, "this shouldn't take long."

Thank goodness, I think

"Has you two are probably wondering where we are heading to." Plutarch says looking back at Haymitch. "We are heading to district 13."

I look at them confused, "why aren't we going to district 12?" I say.

Plutarch and Haymitch are looking at each other and nod. While Finnick just starts at Peeta and I with a sad look on his face. I don't want to speak with him. I can feel Peeta's hand tense up when he sees Finnick. I slowly rub my thumb on his hand to calm him down. He relaxes his hand. We both turn our attention again back to Haymitch and Plutarch.

"No, we can't go to 12 because there's no district 12." Haymitch says with tears in his eyes.

What, how can that be? What does he mean there's no district 12? I turn to face Peeta; we both have tears rolling down our face. "Haymitch what do you mean there's no district 13? What happened?" I say while continuing to cry.

"Sorry, we will tell you guys more soon." Plutarch says. "Okay, now Katniss and Peeta here is why you guys are out of the arena. Half the tributes were involved in a plain to get you two out of the arena. This is the revolution, and Katniss you are the Mockingjay."

I'm the Mockingjay; I am a symbol of hope for this revolution. Plutarch says they will answer more of our questions when we arrive in 13. We will also be taken to the hospital to get check by a doctor. Good, we can find out if our baby is okay.

"That's all; we will be in 13 in about 3 hours." Plutarch says before he walks into another room with Haymitch; talking about something.

As Peeta and I turn around to head back to the room Peeta was in, Finnick rushes in front of us. "All I'm going to say is that I am so sorry that I didn't tell you two about what was going on. I wasn't allowed to." Finnick says and then leaves to go where Haymitch and Plutarch went.

Peeta and I return back to the room and lay down. I rest my head on his chest. I love is heartbeat; it makes me go to sleep faster. Peeta puts one of arms around me and the other on my stomach protectively. Eventually we fall asleep holding each other. Hopeful to get some well needed sleep.

Sadly sleep doesn't last long for me. I have nightmare of district 12 burning down. The worst part about this nightmare, I watch Prim, my mother and Gale burning from the fire. I don't wake up screaming, but I just stare at the wall. I rest my head back on Peeta's chest and sleep finds me again.

This time I do get some sleep. Which doesn't usually happen when I have an nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Is the baby okay?

We awake by Haymitch coming in and shaking us awake. "Hey, lovebirds we will be in 13 in 5 minutes." Haymitch says walking out and slamming the door.

Well, at least I've got about three hours of sleep.

Peeta and I get out of bed and get some clean clothes on. We still don't know what happened to district 12. But I'm going to try not to think much about it. When we get to 13, Peeta and I will be taken to the hospital to have doctor check us out.

Little do the others know, Peeta and I must make sure our baby is okay. I don't know what will happen to me if the baby died. I can't image what Peeta will do.

Katniss Mellark stop thinking like that right now, I think to myself.

I know that look Peeta is giving me right now. The looking is telling me he knows what I'm thinking. Gosh, he knows me so well. Peeta calmly walks over to me, "Katniss stop! Everything is going to be okay. The baby is okay."

"How do you know that? How do you know if the baby is okay?" I say with tears running down my face.

I can never get break from these stupid hormones

Peeta just stares at me like he is trying to find the right words. "I know Katniss because we are this child's parents. This baby is a fighter like us. I know that you will never allow this baby to ever get hurt. And that is how I know that that everything is okay, and that the baby is okay. Alright?"

"Peeta, I really hope you are right."

I take Peeta's hand in mine and we leave to meet with the others. When we get to the others the hovercraft lands in district 13.

The doors open, but I don't see the sun light. All I see is gray. In fact, everyone is wearing gray. By the looks up it, I don't think I'll like 13 so much.

I tighten my hold on Peeta's hand and give it a light squeeze. A lady in all gray comes over to us and tells us to follow her and she will take us to the doctor.

I won't allow them to separate me from Peeta. I was separated from Peeta once and I won't make that mistake twice. Plus, I want Peeta by my side when we find out how the baby is.

We walk down many hallways until we finally arrive at the hospital. A doctor comes over to us and shakes our hands.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith." The doctor says to us with a smile on her face; she seems nice. "If you two can follow me I will check you guys out."

Before the doctor could take a step forward, I speak up. "Please don't separate Peeta from me." I say with tears on the verge to escape from my eyes.

"No, no I won't do that." Doctor Smith says in a motherly way.

She then leads us to another room that isn't too far away. I sit down on the bed that is in the middle of the room. Peeta sits in chair that's on the side of the bed. Which Peeta really doesn't have a choice to argue over because I am still holding tightly on his hand.

The doctor moves a chair in front of me. "Already, before I check to make sure you guys are okay. Is there anything you need to inform that I need to know?" She says while getting a notebook and pen.

I turn to Peeta, and he nods; telling to tell her about the baby.

"Um, yes there is." I say turning back to the doctor. "Before the night of the Quarter Quell interviews I found out that I was pregnant. I believe that I'm a month along."

There's a few seconds of silence before the doctor speaks again. "Who else know other than you two?"

"No one else knows." Peeta says to her then turning to face me.

She gets up and walks over to a table with a large screen on it. Then, pushes it over to the side where Peeta isn't sitting in the chair. She tells us that it is used to look at the baby.

"Already, I am going to use this to take a look to make sure the baby is okay." She tells Peeta and I. "Okay Katniss this gel that I'm going to put on your stomach might be a little cold."

I response in a nod. But the gel isn't that cold.

A few minutes pass until an odd looking shape object pops onto the screen. What the heck is that? "Um, what is that?" I say pointing at the object.

She lets out a little chuckle, "that is your guy's baby." She turns back to the screen and smiles.

Wait, she is smiling. Does this mean that the baby is okay? "So, is the baby okay?" I say looking at Peeta. I'm too nervous to ask the doctor to her face.

"Yup, the baby is okay; Katniss you are two months along. That baby of yours is a fighter." She says standing up and starts towards the door. "I will be right back."

"Wait, please don't tell anyone about the baby." I say before she leaves. She nods and leaves the room.

Oh my gosh our baby is okay. The baby is alive. Wow, I'm two months pregnant.

I turn to Peeta and just hold him crying. He kisses my hair while rubbing my back.

"I love you Katniss." He says and puts his hand on my stomach. "I love you too baby."

"We both love you Peeta." I say and kiss him, and then just hold him.


	4. Chapter 4: Prim, mother and Gale

Doctor Smith returns with something in her hand. "Already, here is a sonogram picture of your baby." Doctor Smith says and then heading the picture to Peeta.

Peeta puts the picture on the side table, so Doctor Smith can give us our checkup.

She checks us out and informs we are okay, but says we will be staying in the hospital for a week or so. I don't get we have to stay so long thought. "Why do we have to stay so long?" I ask the doctor.

"I just want to make sure that nothing changes, and to make sure you baby is continuing to grow right." She says to us. She leads us out of the room to another room that says 'room 14'. In the room there's another sonogram machine in it. And there are two beds in it, but of course Peeta and I will share a bed together. I still don't want to be separated from Peeta. And I tell that Peeta feels the same way.

Peeta and I lay in one of the bed when a question pops in my head. "Peeta," I say with my head on his chest.

"Yes, Katniss what is it?"

I take a deep breath. "When should we tell people about the baby?"

"Maybe we should wait until we find out the gender first. How does that sound?"

"Okay, that sounds good. Peeta, what do you think the gender is?"

Peeta looks up at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Hum, I would love to have a little girl that is just like you."

What!? No, I don't want my child to be like me. "Since you said that, I want a little boy just like you." I say with a laugh. "No, though I want our baby to be healthy and happy." Peeta nods in agreement.

We both go to sleep in each other's arms. I awake when I hear a light knock on the door. Just in case it isn't the doctor, I grab the sonogram picture off the side table and put in the blanket.

"Come in." I say hoping it isn't who I think it is.

It's my mother, Prim and Gale. Crap, I didn't want them to be who knocked.

I can't try to pretend I am sleep because I had to allow them to come in. Not my best move. I don't want to be the only answering their questions, so I do what any nice wife do.

I shake Peeta awake and give him a kiss on his cheek.

Prim and my mother walk to the side of the bed like they are nervous they are going to hurt us. While Gale just stands by the door with the look of disgust on his face. He really is on my last nerve, but I need to keep calm for the baby.

"I'm sorry that we are bothering you guys. We know that you two need your rest." Mother says with a sad smile.

Prim doesn't try to sit on the bed, but just stands there. I would try to sit up, but I don't want the sonogram picture to fall on the ground. That wouldn't be a good thing at all. We would have to do a lot of explaining. And the look on Gale's face makes me think he is going to punch Peeta in the face.

"When we heard that you guys arrived here I was so happy." Prim says, but she then turns to the sonogram machine. "Why is that sonogram machine in here?

Oh no, what the heck am I going to say. When Prim asked why it was in here, Gale moved closer to us.

"Um, I think the doctor forgot to take it out when we came in here. Probably another hospital patient needed it." Peeta tells them, I nod.

By the look on Prim's face I can tell she doesn't believe us. Okay, it might be a good idea to at least tell my mother and Prim.

I think it would be okay to tell Gale later.

"I think we should get going now, and let you two get some sleep." My mother says before her, Prim and Gale leave.

I turn to face Peeta once they are gone. "Peeta, I think that we should tell Prim and my mother about the marriage and the baby."

"Yeah, maybe we should, but right now let's get some sleep." I rest my head back on Peeta's chest and fall to sleep.

That night I have a dream of the night before the interviews when I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Here is what happened:<p>

Oh my gosh, why have I been so tired? Peeta and I have been married for three months now and everything has been going great, but we're going to the games in two days.

I rest my head on Peeta's chest; I have been so tired. A few minutes pass until a sudden rush of nausea overcomes me. I quickly run to the bathroom; which isn't far from the bed. Peeta holds back my hair and rubs my back a little.

Once the nausea goes away something hits me. I have been tired and I have nausea. Oh no, could I have be pregnant? This can't be happening.

"Peeta, I think I might be pregnant." I say turning to Peeta. There is shock all over his face. Peeta asks one the avoxs to get a pregnancy test.

The avox gives me a pregnancy test. Peeta leaves so I can take the test. I wait for 5 minutes until I can know if I am pregnant or not. 5 minutes pass and the test says positive

* * *

><p>Wow it seems so long along ago that I found that I was pregnant.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Telling mom and Prim

(One week later)

Peeta and I are being let out of the hospital today. Doctor Smith says the baby is healthy and progressing steadily. We were already assigned a room. The room isn't far from the room my mom and Prim are staying in.

"Peeta, let's go to Prim and my mom's room now and tell them." I say walking to our room, with my hand in Peeta's.

"Alright, after that we should go to get some lunch; I'm hungry."

"What! You think you are hungry? I am the one who is eating for two." I say, Peeta just lets out a little laugh.

We finally arrive at my mom and Prim's room. And I am scared about what they are going to say. What am I going to tell them? Thank goodness I have Peeta with me. Without him by my side I most likely wouldn't good through with it and tell them.

Peeta turns to me; he knows what I'm thinking. Okay, I will knock on the door on the count of 10.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6 deep breath 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I knock on the door three times.

Prim is the one who answers the door. "Peeta Katniss, what's up?" Prim says opening the door wider, so we can come in.

Peeta and I walk in and sit down in the couch. I am the one who speaks first. "Prim, is mom here? Peeta and I need to tell you guys something."

I turn to Peeta and give him a small smile. I face back to Prim and she nods. She leaves the room and goes to what I think is their bedroom. A few minutes later my mom and Prim return into the main room.

My mom walks over to us and gives Peeta and I hug. "Prim told me you guys have something to tell us." My mom says taking a sit on a chair by Prim.

What am I going to say? Peeta has always been one the who is good with words. "Peeta didn't lie when he said we secretly got married and that I am pregnant." Prim and mom just stare at Peeta and I. Did they hear me?

"Wait, you are pregnant right now?" Prim asks with a huge smile on her face, I nod. "And you two are married?" I nod again and Prim runs over to us and gives us a hug. I turn and face my mom.

My mom stands and walks over to me. Peeta and I stand also and hold to each other's hands tightly.

My mom turns to me and turn to look at Peeta. "I am so happy for the both of you." She says giving us one big hug. "How far along are you?"

Wow, she is happy for us. "I'm two months along. Would you like to see the sonogram picture?" I say pulling out the picture from my coat pocket.

Mom and Prim nod their heads. I head them the picture. I sit back down, but this time on Peeta's lap. Prim and my mom keep going 'aww' even though it doesn't look like a baby yet.

Peeta and I stay there for a half hour. Prim gives us back the picture. We say our goodbyes to them and leave to go to get some lunch. Usually, we only go to dinner or breakfast, but I am really hungry.

When we arrive in the cafeteria Johanna, Finnick, a girl with red hair, and Gale are there. I think that the girl with red hair is Annie Cresta. I'm not so happy with Gale, but I am not going to talk to him because we would just get into a fight.

"Look, it's the lovebirds." Johanna says in her annoying voice. The funny thing is, I like Johanna move than Gale right now. "Where are you guys here? You guys usually don't come to lunch"

I have no idea what I should say. I can't just say 'Peeta and I's baby is making me hungry'. Thank goodness Peeta is the one who answer's Johanna's question.

"We were cleaning our room." Peeta says turning to face me. "Then we headed here for lunch because we got hungry."

Johanna looks to me and looks at Peeta. I can tell by the look on her face that she knows we aren't telling the truth.

After about 10 minutes Peeta and I finish eating. We say goodbye to them. Gale left not to long after we arrived for lunch. What is his problem? I know he still has deep feelings for me. I love him, but not the same I love Peeta. Gale is like my big brother.

He's acting like a child. Grow up Gale.

As Peeta and I are leaving to go to our room, I run into someone. Good job Katniss. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Peeta and I were about to continue walking, but the man I ran into speaks up. "Katniss?" He asks.

I turn around and I'm face to face with the man I thought died when I was 11 years old. He was the reason why I had to hunt for food to keep my family alive.

"Dad," I say in shocked.


	6. Chapter 6: Dad

(From chapter 5)

As Peeta and I are leaving to go to our room, I run into someone. Good job Katniss. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Peeta and I were about to continue walking, but the man I ran into speaks up. "Katniss?" He asks.

I turn around and I'm face to face with the man I thought died when I was 11 years old. He was the reason why I had to hunt for food to keep my family alive.

"Dad," I say in shocked.

"You can't be my dad! My dad died in a mine explosion when I was 11." I say. This is impossible, this not be happening.

The person who looks like my dad tries to step forward towards me. I quickly step backwards; I end up in Peeta's arms. I am glad I'm in his arms; I always feel safe in his strong arms.

"Katniss, I am your dad." Says my so called dad.

I can't think straight. Peeta grabs my hand and we quickly head towards our room. "Peeta, I need to speak to my mom and Prim." I just have to. Has the man talked to them too? I just know this man not be my dad. My dad died when I was 11 years old; 5 years before my first games.

Peeta nods and we head towards their room. Please, please be in there; I don't want to go looking for them and run into that man again.

We get to the room; I don't knock I just walk right in. When inside I see him again; Prim and my mother are smiling. Come on, they don't actually believe he is our dad.

"Katniss, look dad is back. He was about to tell us about how he got here." Prim says with a big smile on her.

I don't even go to Prim and try to explain how this is not our father. Instead, I let go of Peeta's hand and walk straight to the man.

"You aren't my dad." I yell to the man. "I told you, my dad died in a mine explosion. And people can't just come back from the dead."

My mom walks comes to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Katniss, this is your dad. Please just allow him to explain."

"Fine, I will listen." I say. I grab Peeta's hand and sit by Prim on the couch.

The man talks a deep breath before he speaks. "When the explosion happened it uncover an old door. I ran over to the door and when I saw inside I noticed that is was tunnel. I went in and walked all the way to the end. At the end there was another door and when I opened it I was deep in the woods. It took about 2 weeks until I ended up at district 13. They were suspicious of me, so they questioned me about what happened. I was here the whole time and they didn't allow to me leave."

Okay, maybe he could be my dad. He does look a lot like me. "So you really are my dad?" He nods. I run up to my dad and gave him a big hug. Then, he turns his attention to Peeta. I walk over to Peeta and grab his hand.

"Katniss, can you tell me who this guy is?" He asks me. Peeta faces me and I face him.

Okay, if he really is my dad then I can tell him about Peeta and me. "His name is Peeta, and he is my husband." I say looking at my dad. Prim and mom just looks at dad waiting for his reaction.

"What, Katniss you have a husband?" I nod, and then it looks like he is getting angry. "Please, don't tell me you are pregnant."

Oh no, my dad is not going to be happy to hear that I am both married and pregnant. I don't know the right words to say, so I just nod.

"Wait a second; my 17 year old daughter is pregnant and married to him?" He says pointing to Peeta.

I feel Peeta's hand tease up at the words he is using against us. He has always been very protective over me. He doesn't care who it is, he will always protect me.

My dad starts towards us. Peeta pulls me behind me, so that he is in-between my dad and me.

"Honey, calm down please." My mom says trying to grab his arm, but he is too fast for her. Then, he is right in front of Peeta with anger all over his face.

"Why, did you allow him to do this to you?" He looks Peeta up and down. "He doesn't deserve you."

I am taken back, "What I'm the one who doesn't deserve him. He still loves me even though I have put him through a lot of crap. He still loves me even when I told him that I really didn't love him during our first Hunger Games. (I start crying) I love him so much and you have no right at all to judge us. Prim, mother and I all thought you died in at mine explosion 6 years ago, but you have been here the whole time."

He just stares at me with a sad look. I don't know how long he just stares at me until he speaks again. "You were in the Hunger Games?" He says, so he didn't watch the Hunger Games.

"Yes, I was in the games; 74th Hunger Games. Prim was reaped, but I volunteered to take her place. Then, I was in the third Quarter Quell. Peeta was in both games with me."

He has a sad and shocked look on his face. "I had no idea that you were in the games. they didn't allow me to watch. Don't you change the subject; I can't believe you allowed this to happen."

That is it; I cannot believe he is saying these things to his daughter. I move so that I'm on the right side of Peeta. "Dad, I don't care what you say. I love him and he loves me too. Do you care at all that he makes me happy?"

I don't allow him to answer. Peeta grabs my hand and he leads me to our room. Right when we step into the room I start sobbing on Peeta's chest. Peeta allows me to continue to sob, so he moves us to the bed.

"Katniss, I am sorry about what he said to you. He has no right at all to say those things to you." Peeta says while gently pulling my chin up, so I am looking at his eyes. "It is going to be okay. And just remember Prim and your mom will also have your back."

I stop crying and kiss him. The kiss isn't long, but it is full of love. He always knows what to say and do to make me happy during the dark times in our life.

"See, Peeta I don't deserve you." I look into those amazing blue eyes.

Peeta takes a deep breath. "Katniss, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I have loved you since I was 5 years old. And now here we are; you're my wife and you are carrying our child. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta." I say and give him a light kiss. "I am going to take a shower."

"Okay."

I get off the bed and head into the bathroom. I step into the warm shower. I start to think about everything that my dad said to me. Alright, that is the end of this; me thinking about it.

And the rest of my shower all I think about it my future with my husband and our child. Just like how I should be thinking about.


	7. Chapter 7: Coin

**I am so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters for a while, but more is soon to come. I have been very busy with school. Already won't chapters 8 and 9; all I need to do is editing them. Planning on start to write another everlark story, but I will still be adding chapters to this story. If anyone has any ideas on what should be about please review. I won't write any stories about Peeta or Katniss being Hijacked; that will be way to hard to write about.**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. As the story goes along the chapters will be getting longer.**

* * *

><p>I spend a good 10 minutes in the nice warm shower. When I get out I realized I forgot to grab a pair of Peeta's clothes. I'm going to start showing soon, so I started wearing Peeta's clothes.<p>

I grab a towel and walk into the room. "Peeta, can I have a pair of your jeans and a shirt?"

Peeta gets off our bed and goes to the dresser. "Yup, here you go." Peeta puts a shirt and some jeans in his hands in front of me. "Katniss, can I ask why do you like wearing my clothes?"

Before I answer I grab the clothes Peeta grabbed for me. Then, go into the bathroom to get change and go back to the room. "Well, because I'm going to be showing soon. Plus, the clothes smell like you and it makes me smile." I say blushing, while Peeta is smiling.

Peeta walks over to me and gives me a light kiss; we both end up smiling while kissing. "I don't mind at all Kat, I think that is so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too."

Peeta sits down on the couch and I rest my head on his lap. This moment beings me back when Peeta and I were on the roof before the Quarter Quell interviews; before I found out that I was pregnant. We stay like this for a while, but Haymitch walks in without knocking.

"Haymitch, maybe you should take up the art of knocking." Peeta says and I laugh a little bit. Haymitch goes over to the chair in front of us and sits.

"Ha, you two are so funny." Haymitch says with a fake smile. "I came here to talk to you guys. Coin wants both of you in a meeting about now. She wants to talk about what's going on in the war and what needs to happen."

"Fine, where is the meeting anyways?" I ask getting up from the couch.

Haymitch leads us to the command room. When we arrive Coin, Plutarch, Finnick, Gale, and a few other people who I don't know are there. They're all are seated at a large table.

"I'm glad you two could join us. Please have a seat." Coin says giving Peeta and I a fake smile. We sit by Gale and Finnick. "Let's get down to business. Katniss do you accept your role as the Mockingjay?"

I look over a Haymitch, then Gale and Finnick. Lastly, I look at Peeta. All of them nod telling me I should accept. "Alright I will your Mockingjay. Only if you allow three things to happen."

Coin glares at me; I know she doesn't like me, she hates me. "Okay, what are the three things you want to happen?"

"First, I'm allowed to go hunting. I will give my game to the people in the kitchen." I can see Peeta at the corner of my eye glaring at me. He knows he can't argue that I am pregnant because no one in the room knows that I am. "Peeta is allowed to be with me at all times." And now I can see Gale glaring at me.

"Alright, I will allow those two. What is the last one?" Coin says making Plutarch write what I said.

I take a deep breath. "I kill Snow when we win." Everyone in the rooms looks at me and then to Coin.

Coin had a smile on her face when I told her I want to kill Snow. "I'll flip you for it." She says and then she turned to everyone. "Alright, in the next few days we will be going to District 8 and that is it."

Plutarch nodded to Coin. "Meeting dismissed."

I can't go to District 8, I'm pregnant. I grab Peeta's hand and stand up then go in the hallway. "Peeta, were going to District 8 and I don't think it is safe at all." I say quietly to him so only he can hear me.

Peeta and I turn around and see Haymitch. "Hey, Haymitch Katniss and I really need to talk to you."

"You guys are lucky I'm not drunk. Fine, let's talk than." Haymitch says walking over to us.

I look around; there are still people around, some are looking at us. "Not here Haymitch, can we go to your room and talk." I say looking back at Haymitch.

Haymitch looks at Peeta and me up and down. Then, his eyes stop on my stomach. His eyes go very wide. Haymitch is a lot like me, so I'm not surprised if he can tell I am pregnant without me telling him.

He nods after a few seconds of him looking at my stomach. All three of us walk to his room. I really don't feel safe talking about this in our room. When we arrive in his room he sits on his bed; Peeta and I sit closely to each other on his couch.

"Katniss, is there something you need to tell me?" Haymitch says pointing to my stomach.

Yup, Haymitch is a like me; he knows when there's something different about me. "Yes, I'm almost 3 months pregnant. I found out the night before the interviews. Also, Peeta and I secretly got married before the announcement of the Quarter Quell." I say; once I'm finished speaking I let out a deep breath.

"That is assumed why both of you were acting so weird when we got here?" Haymitch asks looking at us; Peeta and I nod in response. "Why did you tell me now and not earlier?"

Peeta puts a protective arm around my shoulder. "We don't think it isn't safe for Katniss to go to District 8 when she is pregnant." Peeta says to Haymitch; Haymitch's eyes shows understanding to me.

"Alright here's thing, we need to tell Coin. I personal think that Coin won't care if you're pregnant and still send you to 8. I know that Peeta will go to 8 anyway, so he will be they to protective you."

"Haymitch, would mind telling Coin about me being pregnant?" I ask Haymitch giving him my best puppy dog eyes; he nods and rolls his eyes at me. "Well, I am hungry. Let's go Peeta." I grab his hand pulling him to stand up. Haymitch laughs a little.

We say goodbye to Haymitch and head to go get some dinner. This baby is making have some really weird cravings. Like right now pickles and ice cream sound really good.

I walk straight into line to get food. Greasy Sae is in the kitchen; she walks closer to us. "Peeta and Katniss how are you two doing?" She asks with a smile.

"We're good, thanks for asking." I say as Peeta and I are given our dinner.

Greasy Sae smiles at Peeta and me holding hands; then tells us bye. We get something to drink before getting out of line. I spot Johanna waving us over to the table she's at. At the table are Johanna, Finnick, Annie and Prim. It's kind of weird seeing Prim setting having dinner with victors, but I know they will keep her safe. I sit between Peeta and Prim. Peeta and I are still holding hands.

I quickly eat all my food. When I look up everyone is starting at me, but Peeta and Prim. "Wow brainless, I have never have seen you eat that fast." Johanna says laughing a little.

A few seconds pass until all of others just laughing all together. We all talk for a while, until I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. When I turn around I'm face and face with Gale.

"Hey Katniss, can I talk to you alone?" He asks with a nervous smile. I feel like whatever he's about to talk to me about won't make me happy.

I turn over to face Peeta and he nods. "Sure Gale. We can talk." I say standing up and I kiss Peeta. When I kiss him I can feel Gale glaring at us.

Gale and I walk out of the cafeteria and stand a few feet away from the doors. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm still in love with you catnip." He says looking into my eyes.

He did not just say that he still loves me, but he did.


	8. Chapter 8: Really Gale

**I am really sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. Just note that since I am in high school I get busy a lot, so I won't be posting more than one chapter a month. To make it up to you guys. I am writing amodern day fanfiction about Peeta, Katniss and the Hunger Games characters in high school. There's more to the story than that. The name of the story is called: Katniss is back in California. Hopefully I'll post the first chapter soon.**

* * *

><p>Gale and I walk out of the cafeteria and stand a few feet away from the doors. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

"I'm still in love with you catnip." He says looking into my eyes.

He did not just say that he still loves me, but he did.

* * *

><p>No, no he can't be in love with me. Peeta is my husband and we have a child on the way. I will never ever be with Gale. Even if I wasn't married and pregnant I still wouldn't be with him.<p>

"Come on, leave bread boy and be with me." He says grabbing my hand. He tries to kiss me, but I quickly push him away.

I pull my hand away and I move a few feet from him. "Gale, I can't do that." How am I going to make him leave me alone without him knowing about the baby and the marriage?

"Why can't you just leave him? It's not like you love him. You don't have to tell him about us; we can keep it between us." He has a big stupid smile on his face, but the smile fades away when he sees me looking at the ground.

He's is really making it hard for me not to tell him. "I'm in love with Peeta. We both loved each other since our first games." I look back to him. He has the look of anger and hurt all over his face. The thing that makes me really angry is when Gale starts laughing. I really want to hit him in the face right now. And it isn't my hormones making feel this way.

"Katniss, I know you wouldn't ever be in love with bread boy." He stops laughing when he sees that I am really mad. "You don't love him, right? It was all an act, right?"

I'm just so angry that he thinks this so funny. You know what; he leaves me no choice, but for me tell him. Then he'll know I do love Peeta. "Gale, you are lucky I don't hit you really in the face right now. And yes I really do love Peeta. Don't call my _husband_ bread boy." Anger has returned back to him and I am enjoying this. "Yup, Peeta is my husband. We got married before we knew about the Quarter Quell. And do you want to know something else? I am pregnant with Peeta's child."

Gale backs away and just stares at me. "Are you kidding? Why would you ever be in love with him? Bread boy of all people! And then you just had to get married. Now you are knocked up with his child." When he's done with his little fit I slap him really hard in the face. He will being getting a bruise by the morning.

"Gale, you had made a big mistake saying that. I am not 'knocked up with his child' I'm pregnant with mine and Peeta's child. Can you just grow up and stop acting like a child. I am so tired of you having a fit when things don't go your way." Gale tries to say something, but I put my hand up. "Can't you just be happy for me? Oh wait, you can't because you are mad I am not with you. Just do some good and stay out of my life."

Oh my gosh I need to hit something. Gale looks at me with hurt in his eyes. I don't feel sorry at all; because everything I said was true. Most likely later tomorrow I will cry and feel sorry for what I said; with my hormones going over drive lately. Then, I will remember how he has been acting and remember what just happened and get over it. Gale starts shaking his head and leaves.

What the just happened? This is not the best friend I grew up with. I have been under some much stress ever since I've been in District 13. Coin has been a pain in my butt. Gale acting like a freaking child. Also, I have to make sure my baby is safe.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I see Peeta appear coming out the doors. He hasn't even taken 5 steps when I run to him and hold him. I bury my head in his chest; while he rubs my back. We don't say word. He won't even need to ask how my talk was with Gale for him to know it was bad.<p>

I can feel by my head on his chest that he takes a deep breath before he speaks. "Kat, are you okay? Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Gale?" Maybe I should tell him. It would be good for Peeta to know why acting like this.

Peeta pulls back to look at me in the eyes. Everyone will be coming out soon. I don't want people to see me like this. Also, I don't know where Gale went and I really don't want to be here if he decides to come back. "Can we talk in our room? I'll explain what happened in there." Peeta nods and takes my hand. We walk in silence.

We slowly make our way to room. When I getting further along in my pregnancy it be more like waddling than walking; I think to myself. When we enter the room Peeta and I lay on the bed. I put my head back on his chest. Should I really tell my husband that Gale is in love with me love? But I know we try to be honest with one of other, and I know it's the right thing to do. "Peeta, Gale told me he is in love with me. Then, got in a huge argument and he walked away"

I look up, so I am face to face with him. He has both anger and what seems like shook in his eyes. Ever since we have been in 13 Peeta has been very over protective of me. "What else did he say? Did he try to kiss you?" He doesn't look at me in eyes. I can see though if I tell him Gale did try to kiss me then I think he may try to kill Gale.

"Um he said that he wants me to leave you because he thought I was lying about loving you." Come on Katniss, say the rest. "He did try to kiss me, but I pushed him away. I told him that I was in love you since our first Hunger Games. Also, I may have told him about our baby and our marriage." When I look into Peeta's eyes again all I see is anger. And if it was possible steam will be coming out of his ears.

Before I know what is happening Peeta jumps out bed and heading for the door. Okay, Gale is going to die. My husband is going to kill my ex-best friend.

"Katniss stay here. I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." He doesn't even look at me. I quickly run to door, before he can get out the door. His eyes land on me. "Katniss please move. Stay here please." Nope, not going to happen; I might hate Gale, but I can't have Peeta killing him.

Oh my gosh, his over protectiveness is getting really bad. "Peeta, you can't kill Gale. Don't worry he won't be in our way. If it helps I slapped him really hard in the face. Just please calm down. I don't like this side of you." He loses the anger in eyes and in return becomes sympathy. "Please?"

He lets out a sigh. "Okay, I won't go and kill him. I just don't like that what he said and did to you. Sorry for acting like that." There's the Peeta I love. He gives me a sweet kiss on my lips. We walk back to bed and take the precision we were in before.

We lay on the bed for a while until a something comes to mind. "Peeta when do will we see Doctor Smith again? Don't we need a checkup soon?" He turns away for a moment and then nods. "Maybe we can go see her tomorrow and she can give me a checkup."

"Alright we can do that. I love you Mrs. Mellark." He kisses my lips and goes down so he is looking at my stomach. "And I love you too baby Mellark." I can't help but giggle at Peeta talking to our unborn child. I can't believe my baby bump is getting bigger. Wait, my baby bump? I can't believe I haven't notice the bump until now.

By look on Peeta's face, he just realized what I just figured out too. "Wow, I am showing. I haven't even noticed until now. Peeta, we're going to be parents." A few tears fall down my cheeks.

With that, I fall asleep with a huge on my smile. I have a dream of our child running around in the meadow. I see a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes like her father's. Call it mother's instinct, but I just know it's a girl.

* * *

><p>A few days pass after my argument with Gale. I haven't seen him since; I am glad because I don't want to see or speak with him.<p>

The following day after the discovery of my baby bump we visited Doctor Smith. We found out the gender of the baby and we know now when we can feel the baby move.

_Flashback:_

_Peeta and I start heading to the hospital to meet with Doctor Smith. She asked us to come by after we had our lunch. Gale wasn't at lunch; good because I think Peeta still wants to kill Gale._

_"Are you okay Kat? You have been quiet during lunch." Peeta was going on and on about how our visit with Doctor Smith could go today this morning. He only shut up about it during lunch. I was really quiet during lunch because all I was think about the what if's._

_If not until we're half way to the hospital until I speak up. "Sorry, I am just a little bit nervous." Peeta gives me a worried look. "What if something is wrong? I have been under so much stress."_

_We are almost to the hospital door when Peeta steps in front of me. "Katniss, please stop thinking about what ifs. I am sure everything is alright. And it is okay to be nervous."_

_When we enter the hospital, I quickly spot Doctor Smith. She walks to us and waves us to follow her. She leads us to a small room, but it haves everything that is needed for a check….I think; I am feeling smart today for some reason._

_I am going to blame this feeling on my hormones._

_"Hello, I haven't seen you two in a while." Peeta and I both nod smiling. "Well, Katniss you are about 17 weeks now, so we should be able to find out if it is a boy or girl. Would you guys want to know the gender?"_

_We can find if it's a boy or girl now! Peeta and I haven't talked about this kind of stuff yet. "I love to, but do you want to know Katniss?" Peeta turns to me with a small smile. Hey, what's the harm? We can come up with names better if we knew what we're having._

_I face back to Doctor Smith with a big smile on my face. "Yes, I would like to know the gender if we can." She nods and grabs her notebook and pen._

_"Before we get to that I want to ask you some questions Katniss." She asks and I nod. "I know that you are most likely under a lot of stress from all that's going on, but it is better for the mother to be away from all the stress. Sadly, with the role you do play in the war that is going to be very hard. Katniss when do like your feeling you are under too much stress I need you to tell me, but of course also tell Peeta." I nod and give Peeta a quickly glance. "I see that you're getting your baby bump now. Katniss do you still have morning sickness and if you do when is usually occurring?"_

_Come Katniss, do the math; which I always sucked at when I was in school. "Yes, I still get morning sickness, but I get more when I smell something bad." I start to think when it was at the start of my pregnancy the morning sickness happened many times a day of every day._

_"Okay, that is normal. Let's do the ultrasound now. And see if we can find out what you are having." Peeta holds my hand. She puts the gel on my stomach (which is always cold) and moves the 'magic' wand around my stomach. After a few seconds the baby appears on the screen. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Peeta and I nod. Suddenly the sound of a heartbeat fills the room. Just hearing the sound of our baby brings me to tears. I can't believe that is my baby. After a few minutes Doctor Smith turns to us. "Now, are you ready to know the gender?" Peeta and I both nod. "Well, looks like you guys will have to come up with girl names because it's a girl._

_Oh my gosh, I am having daughter. Just knowing that it's a girl she will be a dad's girl for sure. Peeta will spoil her a lot. I turn to Peeta and he has a huge smile with tears running down his cheeks. I have a feeling Peeta was hoping to have a little girl to spoil._

_Doctor Smith gives us a sonogram picture; at the bottom she wrote "it's a girl". She tells us to come by in a month. Peeta and I will probably discuss when we want others to know that it's a girl later._

_End of Flashback._

After a few minutes of Peeta and I relaxing on the couch someone is banging on the door. All I want is people to leave me alone; I think to myself. I get up and open the door and see Plutarch.

"Hello Katniss, is Peeta here too?" I nod towards the couch. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you two about something we really in to talk about."

I just I won't ever be left alone by these people well I?. "Alright, come on in." I open the door wide and he comes in. "Peeta Plutarch is here. He wants to talk to us."

Plutarch and I walk to the couch. Peeta sits up straight on the couch and I take a sit next to him. "What did you need to talk to us about?" Peeta grabs my head.

What the heck does he want to talk about? I am just so tired. All I want to do right now is go to sleep!

"Well, Haymitch told Coin and I something about you two." Now I know what he is talking about. "He said that you guys got married before the Quarter Quell. Also, the night before the Quell interviews that you guys found out that Katniss is pregnant. We need to know if this information is in fact true." Peeta and I both nod.

Plutarch stares at us both a little. And then looks at my stomach. I then notice that the shirt I am wearing is showing my small baby bump. "What is going to happen now?" Peeta asks getting Plutarch attention to him.

Why didn't Coin come to us herself? She is that lazy that she needs other people to do her stuff for her? I really don't care actually; I just can't stand her at all.

"Coin said if the information is true to bring you guys to her to talk." Really, I don't want to speak to her. "Come with me please. I don't know what she might do when she hears this is the true."

Plutarch leads us to where Coin is. We end up in the command room. Around a large table is Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, my dad, Gale and some guy name Boggs; there's more people leaning back against the wall. And Coin is standing in front of everyone. Is she going make us tell her about the marriage and our little girl (we are not telling them it's a girl) in front of everyone?

A weird and creepy smile appears on her stupid face. "Well, I see Plutarch brought you here, so that means the information is true?" She just stares at Peeta and I. Everyone, but my dad, Haymitch and Gale have a confused look.

Everyone turns to look at us, but Gale. Oh my gosh, he needs to grow up. I really don't care about him right now. We aren't speaking and we won't again for a long time.

"Yes, what Haymitch told you is true." I hold onto Peeta's hand tightly.

Coin smiles even more. "Now what did Haymitch say again?" I knew she was going to do this.

I hate Coin so must. "That Peeta and I got married before the Quarter Quell." She waves her hand for me to go on. "And that I am 17 weeks pregnant."

The people who had a confused before look stare at me in shock.


End file.
